Perpetual
by SylvanDreamer
Summary: Love transcends the darkest night to emerge into the most glorious morning. A series of mismatched oneshots between Harry and Draco. HPDM. On hold.
1. Revelations

Short drabble. To fill up my time and take my mind off the horrible midterm exam I just went through.

Warning: HPDM. If you can't take slash, this is so the wrong story.

Be nice, this is one of my first stories. Already started the other two, but I've yet to find the guts to publish them.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all stuff related to it are not mine.**

**Revelations**

Harry Potter knew what his destiny was.

After Professor Dumbledore had revealed to him the portents of the prophecy, he didn't think he could see the world in the same way again.

This had led him, on one sultry summer evening in Privet Drive, to reevaluate himself and the people around him. Unfortunately, reevaluating himself had meant a journey into the foreign world known as his emotions.

"Harry?"

Harry turned away from the view of the lake and turned to face his best friends who were sitting in front of the fireplace, waiting expectantly for him to speak.

"I'm just collecting my thoughts."

_Neither can live while the other survives…_

Harry gulped. He would much rather be caught by Filch and hanged on his toes, much rather be forced to have a dozen detentions with Snape (okay, maybe only half a dozen), much rather be defeated in Quidditch by Draco Malfoy, much rather be written about by Rita Skeeter and even much rather face Voldemort a hundred times over than to have to tell his best friends this right now.

He hoped they would take it well although his luck had been completely screwed up these past couple of days.

But how do you tell this kind of thing to your best friends? He knew Ron wouldn't take it too well. He only hoped Hermione would understand. Harry shook his head. There it was again. Hoping.

"We're waiting, mate," Ron declared a tad impatiently.

Hermione made a threatening noise to Ron, meant to warn him that Harry would say what he had to say in his own good time and that Ron shouldn't force him. Harry knew Ron didn't get the message though.

"You guys… there's something I have to tell you…" he began hesitantly.

Hermione inclined her head, inviting him to continue. Harry cleared his throat.

"Well you see, last year… I sort of discovered something… about myself," Harry stuttered.

Why was he stuttering? Mentally, he cursed himself.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, you do know that no matter what you tell us, you're still our friend right? We won't judge you. We've been through too much already. We're friends, no matter what. So I suggest that instead of beating around the bush, you come out straight and tell us what's bothering you."

"Okay." _You asked for it_. "Well the thing is, Ron, 'Mione…"

Harry nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"…I'm gay."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry lay on his four poster bed thinking of his friends. He sighed.

They had fainted and were still unconscious in the Hospital Wing. Despite the situation, he felt lighter. He grinned.

_Well, they took that rather well._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

HPDM coming up in later chapters. Must sleep. It's 12:40. I have a seven am class. Tomorrow. Ungodly, ne?


	2. Caught In The Rain

Well, how was the first story? Reviews one and all are always welcome.

I just found out my Math teacher is leaving to study in the Netherlands! Whaaaa! He is such an awesome teacher, too…

Anyone watched Spirited Away yet? I did this afternoon… It was so cool.

Ehem! (giggles nervously) on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all related merchandise.**

HP/DM

**Caught In The Rain**

Draco Malfoy sat with his back to one of the oak trees near the lake. Slumped, was probably a more exact term. The ever-proud blond who sauntered around Hogwarts as if he owned it looked so utterly defeated it was hard to tell it was actually him. His head was lifted up and gazing at the sky, as if looking for something. Unfortunately, there was nothing to look at.

The sky was pure inky blackness and it was pouring rain. Draco felt the raindrops splatter all over him, soaking his robes and his shoes. Not that he gave a damn anymore. His left hand was curled around a crumpled piece of paper, which amazingly managed to remain dry despite the rain.

If one looked closely enough, one could actually see Draco Malfoy's face stained not with rain but with tears. Two more leaked from his dulled eyes as his grip tightened on the piece of paper. His mind was whirling around his head. In complete anguish, he let out a choked sob.

"Dray!"

Startled from his misery, Draco looked up to see Harry Potter swinging his Invisibility Cloak off his shoulders. Harry ran towards him, his green eyes wide with shock, a touch of anger but concern stood out the most.

"Dray, it's pouring! What the hell are you doing out here!"

Draco halfheartedly turned away. "What do you care?" he asked quietly.

Harry's eyes flashed. "Of course I care, Dray. Damnit!" Exasperated, he ran a hand over his black locks.

Harry bent down. "Come on, let's get you inside and we'll talk about it."

Draco firmly shook his head. "No."

"Dray…"

"No!"

Harry looked down at him for a moment and then with a sigh, sat down beside him.

"What dyou think you're doing, Potter?" Draco demanded.

Harry shrugged. "I figured you didn't want to talk inside, so we'll talk out here."

Draco looked like he was going to snarl at Harry for a moment but finally just slouched against the tree again. Rubbing his eyes with one hand, he handed Harry the crumpled piece of paper with the other.

Harry lit his wand and held it up to the dry, rumpled paper to read. When he had finished, his eyes were bright with an emotion Draco could not name.

"When did you get this?"

Draco blinked. "Just this morning."

They were both silent for a moment. "Dray, what – "

"No!" Draco cried out. He pulled himself to his feet, his gray eyes nearly silver with anger. "I won't do it! I won't take the Dark Mark! Just because I am his fucking son does not mean he has the right to dictate what I can and cannot be! What I will and will not be! He may be my father, but I refuse to kiss the robes of a fucking insane bastard just because I carry his last name!"

"Dray, there is no way in on earth I would ever make you take the Dark Mark," Harry told him gently, pulling himself up too to face Draco.

Draco's angry expression crumpled to one of anguish. "But what do I do?" he whispered. "He'll kill me if I tell him I refuse… And if I do, I have nowhere else to go. I'll have nothing."

Harry gripped his shoulders and forced Draco to look at him. "You'll have me. Don't worry, you can live with me."

Draco smiled slightly. Harry, encouraged, continued, "Look, Dray, you have to tell Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. And he can give you protection to ensure that Lucius does not get you. I'll be there, too, to protect you. I swear I'll keep you safe."

Draco's eyes brimmed over with tears again. "Harry…"

Slowly, Harry wiped the tears away and leaned over and kissed him. They lay locked in each other's arms for a while before pulling back, gasping for air.

"Even if you're caught in the rain," Harry murmured, holding Draco close. "I'll be there with you."

Draco smiled for the first time that day. Hand in hand, he and Harry began to walk back to Hogwarts.

"…I'll always be there with you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Well, how was it? Hope it was okay. Read and review y'all! Love and kisses!

Oh, and when Harry said Draco could live with him, he meant it. In this story, Harry doesn't live with the Dursleys anymore. But that's coming up in later chappies.


	3. Breakfast

Howdy! How was the last story? I'm really hungry… need to have supper…

Anyways, this story is slash, HPDM and obviously utter nonsense to fill up what gaps I have in my spare time.

Here's another one. Hope you like it, folks.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine. Obviously.**

**Breakfast**

Draco's eye twitched as he gave the thing an evil glare. Still, he knew that no matter how much he glared at it, just glaring would not make it work. Not that he had any idea how it worked anyway. Damn.

And Harry did like coffee with his breakfast, too.

Draco sighed. He would leave Harry to fix his own coffee, as he had no idea what to do with the machine. He could have tried, but he wanted to feed Harry not poison him. So he would have to go through no coffee.

He looked around the kitchen, wondering if he was missing something else. All the ingredients seemed to be present. Waving his wand, he directed a skillet to the stove and flames immediately shot out from under it.

Smirking, Draco began cracking the eggs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry was having a wonderful dream. Light and fluffy and with lots of Draco in it. He could see Dray laughing in a carefree manner, not something the icy blond did everyday, with his blond hair falling over his eyes and calling Harry's name. Harry smiled blissfully. Draco's voice got louder and louder and it was accompanied by the most heavenly of smells. Harry wondered if he had died and gone to heaven.

"Harry! Harry!"

Draco stood over his mate, wondering what on earth to do to wake him up. His eyes then lit up and lips split into a devilish grin before he bent down and ravaged Harry's mouth with his own.

Harry moaned in response and his hands came up to pull Draco closer. Smirking, Draco broke the kiss. He watched Harry's eyes open.

"That was a hell of a way to wake up," was what the black-headed Gryffindor spoke out.

"Of course," Draco stated arrogantly. "You were woken by me. Speaking of waking, you seemed to be having a pretty good sleep."

Harry smiled. "Good dream."

Draco narrowed his eyes and Harry laughed. "It was about you, you twit! What smells so good anyway?"

Draco stood up, smiled and with a flourish, uncovered a silver tray. "Ta dah!"

Harry stared. The tray was chock full of delicious looking food. Bacon crisped to perfection, bread perfectly toasted, eggs scrambled just right, hash browns looking incredibly delectable and pancakes griddled like he had never seen before. Harry started drooling.

"Is this for me?"

Draco raised a brow. "Do you see any other Harry Potter around? Actually, it's for both of us. Even with your appetite, I doubt you can finish it all by yourself!"

"Thanks Dray! But why?"

Draco glared at Harry. Harry laughed. "Just joking. Happy Valentine's Day to you, too. Did you cook all this?"

"Yes, of course! If I hadn't, I wouldn't have bothered making you eat it."

Harry stared at Draco in amazement. "Wow," was all he could come up with.

They shared breakfast in bed together. And a whole lot more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A smile tugged on Harry's lips as he stumbled down the stairs. His legs still felt weak but he wanted to get the newspaper to read. He yawned as he passed by the kitchen…

…and stopped dead in his tracks.

Eyes wide, Harry surveyed their kitchen. It looked like a disaster zone. Flour was everywhere, eggs were broken on the floor, something that looked like batter splattered all over the stove and potato peelings littering the table.

Was this what Draco had to go through just to prepare him the perfect breakfast?

He gingerly walked around the room.

His eyes fell on the coffee grinder, full of half ground coffee beans. Draco hated the coffee grinder.

Harry grinned once more. It was starting out to be a perfect day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bet you weren't expecting jolly old St. Valentine's day, huh? Sorry, I just got so tired of all the hearts and chocolates on Valentine's and I was hungry so I decided to make it breakfast in bed. Forgive moi.

Read and Review.


	4. Start Of Term

Oh dearie me. I haven't been out of my room the whole day. Not my fault there's a storm.

Ah well. What better way to spend the time than to come up with another drabble?

Here's one, only because I have nothing better to do with my time except stare at the stupid rain.

Drip drop.

**Warning**: If you are in anyway disgusted by slash, then I suggest you bugger off and find another story.

If you do not like Harry/Draco, you can just bugger off too.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Although in an alternate universe, it could have belonged to me.**

**Start of Term**

Curiously enough, nothing good ever happened to Harry Potter during start of term. He pondered this thought in light of the new predicament he now found himself in.

Last year's start of term had come with a new professor named Umbridge and we all know how that turned out. The year before that was the Triwizard Tournament, and that had boded badly for him too. And in his third year, there was the dementor scare on the train. His second year had begun with the crashing of the car to the Whomping Willow. His first year… Harry frowned. Well, he had met Malfoy. It was relatively mild compared to the later years, though.

So with all the misfortunes that seemed drawn to him during start of term, it was really no surprise that this would happen at the beginning of his sixth year.

Harry sighed. Sitting across from him, Malfoy sneered.

"Do you really have nothing to do but sigh, Potter? It grates on the nerves. Save it for your fan club who'd willingly drool at the chance to have you sigh at them."

Oh yes. This start of term was not nice at all.

Maybe this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't been careless and left his invisibility cloak at the Hogwarts Express and had to go back for it. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't persuaded Ron and Hermione to go along without him and that he'd catch up with them in the Great Hall. Maybe it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't had to share the last horseless carriage with the one person in the world he loathed. And maybe this wouldn't have happened if the thestral pulling the said carriage hadn't gone berserk and accidentally ran off into the Forbidden Forest with him and Malfoy clinging on for dear life.

Harry had absolutely no idea where they were. He knew Hagrid had seen the rogue thestral so at least Dumbledore would know of this… plight. The question now was whether Dumbledore could get them out of the Forest in time before the… other beings living there got to them first.

Malfoy squirmed in his seat and shot Harry a dirty look.

"This is all your fault Potter!"

Harry's eyes widened disbelievingly. "Oh really? What, did I force you into this carriage with me? Did I plan for it to go haywire on us? Believe me, Malfoy, spending quality time with you is the last way I'd want to start my sixth year!"

"I maintain it's still your fault, anyway," Malfoy stated coldly.

Harry shook his head, debating whether he was allowed to curse Malfoy or not. "You're unbelievable."

Silence reigned for a few more seconds. "How long are we going to have to wait in this godforsaken place anyway?" Malfoy griped.

Harry shrugged. "The teachers are probably looking for us right now. But if you're too impatient to wait, by all means you can go right out Malfoy. I'm staying here."

Malfoy took a peek outside the carriage at the foreignness of the Forbidden Forest and leaned quickly back again. "I leave the suicidal attempts to you, Potter."

Outside the carriage, something rustled and snorted. Malfoy sat ramrod straight, his pale complexion growing pasty. "What was that?"

Harry fought the urge to gulp. He looked outside the window and sighed in relief. "Relax, Malfoy. It's just the thestral."

(a/n: let's pretend that Draco has no idea what a thestral is, 'kay?)

Harry was surprised at Malfoy's blank look. "Er, you don't know what a thestral is?"

Malfoy scowled. "If it'll eat you and spare my life, it's good."

Harry rolled his eyes. "They're the beings that pull these carriages, Malfoy. The only people who can actually see thestrals are people who have seen someone die. They're invisible to everyone else."

Malfoy raised a perfectly arched brow. "And you would know that because?"

"I can see them Malfoy."

"Oh." A pause. "Who did you see die?"

"Why the hell would I tell you that!" Harry raged, unwanted memories coming to surface.

Malfoy flashed a hard smile, revealing perfect, even teeth. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, you are the most interesting thing around, Potter, and I am getting a bit bored with all this."

A million replies spun around Harry's head but what came out was, "Cedric Diggory."

Annoyance mixed with confusion. "Potter, I would appreciate it if you at least made sense when you talk."

Harry flushed. "The answer to your question, Malfoy." Although his head was confused as to why he had divulged it in the first place.

Malfoy was shocked speechless that Potter had actually given a real answer to the question that had been asked of him. "Well," was the only thing he could manage to comeback.

A chuckle unexpectedly spurted from Harry's mouth at Malfoy's sudden speechlessness.

Silver eyes blazing with anger met Harry's amused emerald ones. It only served to make Harry laugh harder, all thoughts of Cedric pushed to the back of his mind once more. The anger in Malfoy's eyes slowly melted into confusion.

And then finally, as if he couldn't help it, a small smile emerged.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid found them fifteen minutes later, they were facing away from each other in silence. McGonagall's eyebrow quirked up. They had survived that long without killing each other.

The moment they entered the Great Hall and returned to their respective tables, Harry was swarmed by the Gryffindors while Draco sat between his companions. The Slytherins had far too much class to show their interest at what had happened in public. Draco's mobbing was going to happen in the common room.

Harry was telling Ron and Hermione what happened and Draco was doing the same to Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson when their eyes met over the Great Hall.

Strangely enough, there was no anger in either of them. Merely an acknowledgment. They were still rivals and they weren't friends.

But something had changed. Harry paused and thought for a while.

Maybe this start of term had potential after all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A bit longer than my previous ones. But boredom does tend to produce longer stories from me. I'm still trying to get the hang of this publishing thingy in this site…

Please read and review.


	5. Cliched

The last chapter was total crap as I am well aware. Well this one is even more crappy. It was written while I was in my World Lit class and utterly bored out of my mind so bear with me in the crassness of this particular chapter.

It is in desperate need of work, so pitiful is it in it's state.

Warning: To the narrow-minded multitude who do not like slash (boy/boy) you would do to stay well away.

This is Harry/Draco since I am obsessed with Harry/Draco.

**Disclaimer: Ownership of Harry Potter will transfer to me when Hell freezes over (aka NEVER). It'll remain to Ms. Rowling forever! Sob!**

**Clichéd**

"Harry! Get up, mate! Come on!"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Ron frowning down at him. He blinked, trying to gather his thoughts. Morning. Ron. Already dressed in school robes. Harry frowned. Since when did Ron get up early? He looked up to his best friend again and thought he saw a hint of a smirk on Ron's face.

"Come on, I'm starved."

Harry started to throw off his sheets and then he stopped, remembering. With a loud groan, he disappeared under the blankets, crying out in a muffled voice,

"I'm not leaving this room!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"How did you get him to leave the room?" Ron asked Hermione as they grinned at a darkly muttering Harry.

"A couple of threats interspersed with Snape's name did the trick," Hermione smirked.

Harry stabbed his omelet in a dark mood, as he ignored Ron and Hermione. He glanced around the Great Hall, gaily festooned for the Christmas holidays, and started muttering obscenities again. The object of his loathing twinkled innocently above the double doors leading into the Great Hall.

Mistletoe was so clichéd, thought Harry.

He didn't see the point of hanging poisonous fruit so people could have an excuse to lock lips in public. Of course it didn't help that the blasted thing kept popping up wherever he went courtesy of his many admirers (or so Hermione had wryly informed him) who were eager to snatch a kiss from the Boy Who Lived.

Yesterday had been bad enough. He had been late for nearly all his classes and had resorted to using the Invisibility Cloak for the rest of his afternoon lessons.

At the moment, Harry was seriously considering skiving off his classes for the rest of the week.

Hermione, of course, would murder him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He stood watching as Hedwig flew from the Owlery, carrying his reply to the letter Remus had sent. He suspected Remus would have a good laugh at his expense in the part where he had related his mistletoe misfortunes.

From his vantage point in the Owlery, he could see Ron and Hermione below heading back inside the castle, no doubt looking for him. It was obvious to all of Hogwarts that they liked each other. Only the two of them were as blind as bats.

They would realize it one day though, Harry knew.

How incredibly clichéd.

He turned to leave the Owlery.

"Where's the rest of your entourage, Potter?" a sneer combined with amusement asked.

Harry looked up. Draco Malfoy blocked his way out of the Owlery. The other boy was so close Harry could see his impossibly long lashes. Harry raised a brow but otherwise remained quiet. Then to his surprise, Malfoy gave a low laugh.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he taunted.

Harry's face scrunched in confusion. "What are you on about?"

Malfoy indicated the ceiling with a slight, graceful movement of his head. Harry saw a mistletoe hanging cheerily above them. He could even imagine the blasted thing giggling at him and saying _got you! Got you! Got you!_

_Damn._

"Is the Boy Who Lived afraid of a wee ickle mistletoe?" the Slytherin smirked. "Typical."

"I'm not scared," Harry defiantly contradicted.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

…

…

Needless to say, the kiss that followed was clichéd to the extreme.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**END**

It's horrible, I know. My apologies for this wreck of a story. And its not even December yet.

Oh and in this chapter, Dray and Harry are already lovers but they're just acting like enemies. Sigh. My writing is so confusing, is it not?


	6. My Dreamcatcher

This story is turning out slightly better than I expected. Slightly.

I like writing nonsense blabber before I get to the actual story. It's not like you read it anyway…

…Or do you?

You must be even crazier than I thought if you're actually reading the random crap that this is now.

Right then. On with the story.

Warning: Slash. HPDM.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**My Dreamcatcher**

The nightmares had never really stopped.

Time and time again, they recurred. Usually when he was in a bleak and depressed mood. Or when reminders of his past popped up. Or when he and Draco got into a fight. Like the fight they had had this afternoon.

So now Harry was relegated to the couch while Draco hogged their king-sized four-poster bed.

The Savior of the Wizarding World tossed and turned (or as much as his limited scope of movement on the squashy couch would allow), beads of perspiration clinging to his skin and darkness seeping into his dreams.

_He was back there again. In the Ministry of Magic near the Department of Mysteries. Slowly, Harry approached the veiled portion where Sirius had fallen into. Terror overcame him and he could barely move, barely breathe._

_"Harry…" _

_The hoarse voice skittered down his spine._

_"Harry…"_

_Harry spun around and there was Sirius, looking as gaunt and pasty as he had when he had first broken out of Azkaban. Sirius gave him a manic grin, revealing rotting teeth oozing with worms._

_"Harry…"_

_Harry backed away slowly, horrified. Somehow, Sirius then transformed into his animagus form, baring his fangs, snarling at Harry, frothing at the mouth. Harry started to turn to run away but he couldn't move. Then out of the veiled place another figure stepped out. Cedric Diggory._

_"Harry?" Cedric questioned uncertainly._

_The black dog/Sirius turned snarling and bounded towards Cedric. Harry's screams were lost in the middle of Cedric's terrified cries. Blood and gore splattered on the floor, splattered all over Harry. Then the black dog/Sirius slowly turned to Harry._

_He now had a leash around his neck, held there by a cackling Bellatrix Lestrange. She let out a high-pitched laugh and released the black dog/Sirius' leash._

_All of a sudden Lily appeared in front of Harry and the black dog/Sirius had transformed into Lord Voldemort. _

_"Not Harry! Please not Harry!" Lily begged._

_Harry struggled but found he couldn't move. He stood watching as the green light of Voldemort's 'Avada Kedavra' hit his mother and ravaged her body. He caught every still-frame expression of terror on her face and he felt the bile rising up his throat. Her last scream resounded painfully loud to his ears._

_"Harry!"_

"Harry!"

Harry jerked awake. He was on the couch and Draco was looking down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. With a harsh, ragged breath Harry pushed past Draco and ran into the bathroom. He splashed his face with water but not even the water could wash off the nightmares that still hung in the air.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco knew about nightmares. He had his fair share. Not as horrible as Harry's but still they were there. He knew how those kinds of nightmares could eat you up inside.

Which was why had been tossing and turning on their bed with the tasteful sheets of finest Egyptian cotton and being eaten up inside by the guilt of having denied Harry the bed.

And when he had padded down the stairs to swallow his cursed pride and ask Harry to sleep with him and then found the love of his life in the throes of another nightmare, his guilt multiplied a thousandfold.

He waited until Harry had awakened, until he had washed his face and until he had emerged from the bathroom before taking Harry's hand and gently leading him back into their bedroom.

They cuddled in the huge bed, pressing their bodies together until it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Draco hummed to Harry and slowly Harry drifted off to sleep. The last thing he heard before embracing dreamland were Draco's whispered words,

"I'm sorry."

There were no more nightmares that night.

**End**

Please read and review. Feedback is integral. So is constructive criticism.


	7. Of Potters and Malfoys

Wow. Another chapter. In as many days. I'm beginning to surprise myself. Chapter five, the chapter before this, this chapter and the chapter after this were written in my notebook during English class. Huh. Go figure. Inspiration hits at the weirdest of times.

Please review.

It's twelve twenty two am, September 9, 2006. Just for the info of those who want to know when I typed this.

Warning: Slash. Guy to guy. HPDM. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to an earth woman named Rowling, J.K.**

**Of Potters and Malfoys **

Sirius Black lounged on the grass at Westerfield Park, lazily stretching his arms and legs. Beside him, Remus, James and Lily were caught up in an animated conversation. Sirius cast a glance at his best mate's wife. She was six months gone and the swell in her stomach was pretty noticeable now. There was a healthy flush to her cheeks and a glow in her eyes.

James was perhaps worse off. He grinned like an idiot every time he caught sight of Lily, which was often. Sirius often had to refrain from rolling his eyes at their obvious mushiness.

It had been James' idea to take Lily out for a day in the park so she could get some 'fresh air'. Remus and Sirius had tagged along with them, picnic blanket and food in tow.

"Where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked out of the blue, freezing a butterfly in mid-flight.

Remus shrugged. "Off doing something. He wasn't very specific."

Sirius shifted his position and propped himself up his elbow to face the other three. "When's the baby due?" he asked flashing Lily and James a grin. (a/n: they don't know about the prophecy yet).

"End of July most probably," James answered, hazel eyes alight.

"Will it be a boy or a girl?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "It doesn't really matter to me but James is hoping for a boy."

"Ah. A little bugger to continue on the great Potter legacy!" Sirius nodded knowingly. They all laughed.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Remus queried.

Lily blushed. "Well, if it's a girl we decided on the name Jasmine. But if it's a boy then it will be Harry. Harry James."

"Harry James," Sirius mulled over thoughtfully. "Good name, Prongs. Lily probably came up with that seeing as how helpless you are when it comes to such things."

"Beats the name 'Sirius' any day," James snorted.

Remus and Lily laughed while Sirius scowled. "Stick a sock in it, Prongs. Honestly, I don't know what my parents were thinking. I mean, 'Sirius'? Come on, why didn't they just name me Betelgeuse and get on with it."

"Speaking of horrid names," Sirius smirked darkly. "Look what the goblins dragged in."

They saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy approaching them. The look of malice that glimmered in Lucius' eyes was unmistakable. The terrified looks of the other people in the park didn't escape them either.

"Of all the parks in England they had to pick this," Remus muttered.

James' hand clutched his wand inside his shirt as Sirius did the same, muttering disdainfully, "I'd take the name Sirius over Lucius any day. Sounds a little too close to luscious, know what I mean?"

Lily stifled the very crazy and uncontrollable urge to giggle. Sirius squinted at the approaching couple and his eyes widened.

"Wait. The Ice Queen is pregnant too?" he asked incredulously.

Remus slapped his head. "Get a grip on reality, Padfoot. She's your cousin. You ought to know."

Sirius was still muttering about high-handed werewolves when Lucius and Narcissa stepped in front of them. If it was possible to take a smile, freeze it overnight and paste it on your face, then James Potter concluded that Lucius Malfoy had succeeded in doing it.

"Well, well, look who we have here dearest," Lucius commented silkily.

Narcissa Malfoy graced them all with an icy glance, lingering particularly on Lily who then instinctively placed a hand over her own swollen belly. It made Narcissa smile slightly while Lily's jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want Malfoy?" James asked lazily but the tension in his voice couldn't be masked.

"Why nothing at all, Mister Potter," feigned innocence was not really a look that worked for Lucius Malfoy. "We just came to wish you and your, er, wife a good day. And of course to inquire how she is doing."

"How wonderful of you to be concerned," Lily smiled tightly. "I'm fine."

Lucius raised a brow mockingly at her. James growled softly and the scowl on Sirius and Remus' faces deepened.

"Well it seems we have… overextended our welcome. We shall be going now then," Lucius and Narcissa bid them a frosty farewell before walking away.

"Give Voldemort our warmest regards!" Sirius hollered after them, sending a few other wizards in the vicinity scurrying away.

"What d'you reckon he was doing here?" James asked, replacing his clutch on his wand.

"Probably to spy on what we Order members do on our spare time," Remus joked wryly. "The Ministry must be ignorant indeed if they still can't convict Lucius Malfoy as a Death Eater."

"We'll catch him," Lily said softly. "All we need to do is wait till he makes a mistake."

Remus paused thoughtfully. "You do realize this means that, well if Narcissa does give birth and there is still a Hogwarts, Potter junior will be going to school with their child too, don't you?"

James and Sirius grew horrified expressions while Lily was torn between being amused or bemused.

"Who knows," Remus contemplated mischievously. "They might even get together."

"A Potter and a Malfoy?" James yelped.

"Take it back, Moony!" Sirius added as he and James loomed over Remus. "Saying such things is blasphemy!"

They both tackled Remus Lupin to the ground.

Lily smiled slightly at the boyish banter, tracing small circles over her stomach. The thought lingered in her head, though.

_A Potter and a Malfoy…_

She shook her head. _Impossible._

_Ends_


	8. All Things Muggle

It's been so boring lately and I'm finally transferring this chapter from my trusty English notebook to my laptop… It may take a while before I decipher my handwriting though…

Reviews are much appreciated and much sought after.

hewhoistomriddle: I know I promised you the chapter that I wrote last night and that you couldn't read this morning because you couldn't understand my handwriting but I really have to put this chapter first. So I'll just send you the promised chapter to your email, okay? Cheers!

Warning: Slash. Male/Male. You get the idea.

Harry/Draco because I'm a Harry/Draco freak.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Not mine. Uh-uh. No siree.**

**All Things Muggle**

Draco Malfoy really had very little tolerance for muggle things. He knew it was a prejudice that had been bred into him by his father, but in a way he found that it had become an integral part of his personality as well. Oh, he and Hermione Granger got along well enough. Draco hated to admit that being friends with the literate and intellectual Granger had its advantages. Not to mention that she wasn't as much of a know-it-all as he had first guessed. But his muggle prejudice remained.

Take for example the first time Harry had brought him to Privet Drive.

His prejudice had intensified into loathing when he had found out how the muggles had treated Harry. His Harry.

And when he saw the cupboard where Harry had spent nearly all of his childhood years, the volcano erupted.

Harry was glad they were both seventeen at that time and could legally use magic. The mess it had made with the Ministry was unforgettable. Of course, Harry Potter being the Savior of the Wizarding World, some things could be overlooked. But the memory of what Draco had done to the Dursleys was still enough to send Harry into fits of manic laughter.

Then there was the time Harry had bought a radio.

He had fallen asleep with the radio on. Draco, getting home from a very late night out with Blaise, Pansy, Greg and Vince, had gone to their room, heard the strange voice singing a very creepy song and had promptly blasted the thing to pieces, causing Harry to wake up screaming about Voldemort and dragons.

And the time Harry took Draco to a movie. It had really been a huge mistake to blindfold Draco before leading him into the theater. Especially with a horror movie on. One look at the scary monster on the giant screen and Draco had run off screaming.

Harry tried to chase after him but Draco was too fast. Ten minutes later, Draco had come back with reinforcements in the form of Vince, Greg and Blaise. Before a shocked, wide-eyed Harry could do anything, the movie screen was utterly destroyed by the spell from four wands and people were running in all directions shouting about terrorists and bomb attacks.

Harry had ushered Draco and his friends out of there as fast as possible. The next six hours of explaining to the Ministry what had happened had given Harry a pounding migraine.

Not to mention the time Harry had bought the coffee grinder. It had been happily grinding away and filling the kitchen with the wonderful aroma of coffee beans when Draco had entered, cast a curious look at it and before Harry could warn him continued to fiddle with it.

The resulting mess of Draco Malfoy showered with ground coffee beans and a horrified cry of, "My HAIR! My beautiful, impeccable HAIR!" had Harry clutching his stomach in laughter.

The next day Harry hunted everywhere for his coffee grinder. Giving up, he confronted Draco about it and his lover arched a perfect blond brow at him. He pointed a finger imperiously at something and Harry followed the said finger's direction to his coffee grinder that Draco had transfigured into a flower vase and that now held a bouquet of gardenias.

Harry mourned the loss of his coffee grinder the whole afternoon. The next morning though, much to Draco's chagrin, he merely went out and bought another coffee grinder.

Of course the other muggle objects such as the scooter, the microwave, and the laptop soon followed the wake of destruction. Still Harry was undaunted.

Which was why Draco had an amused smirk on his face when Harry brought a flat, silvery square thing into the house, a smaller silver sort of metal box, and a rectangular thing with a flat circular disc inside.

"This is a television," Harry indicated. "This is a dvd player and this is a dvd."

He had then launched into a very detailed explanation about how such and such worked. Draco merely yawned and for the most part tuned Harry out.

Afterwards, Harry had popped the disc inside the smaller silver box called the player and he and Draco had sat down to watch Titanic.

Two boxes of tear-soaked tissues later, Draco had dragged Harry out to buy more dvds.

They were inside the muggle store when Ron and Hermione passed by and saw them through the glass window. Ron had promptly fainted. The mere sight of Draco Malfoy in a muggle shop was too much for his mind to take in. Hermione on the other hand broke out into a smirk so scarily similar to Draco's.

And thus began the detriment of Draco Malfoy's hatred to all things muggle.

**End**


	9. The First Time

This fic is dedicated to hewhoistomriddle. Mainly due to the fact that she said she couldn't concentrate on studying for our chemistry long exam because she had a fic 'buzzing' around in her head and I told her I also had a fic (this one to be exact) buzzing around in my head but after I wrote it down, then I could concentrate. Unfortunately enough for her she didn't write it down. Don't kill me yet for telling this, F.

I might not be able to update as much for the following days due to the fact that my finals (gasp! SOB!) are coming up... Must study...

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter originated from the literary womb of JK Rowling, not mine.**

**The First Time**

The first time Draco Malfoy heard of Harry Potter, he was awed. True, his father spat the name out with venom and never stopped ranting about how he was the enemy and it was absolutely _sickening _the way the entire Wizarding World fawned over him and made a spectacle of him, but Draco couldn't help but be awed all the same.

Secretly, he would wander to their library when his father wasn't in the manor and look up books (what few there were) that told the story of Harry Potter. He read them avidly. Sometimes he would fall asleep with the book and his mother would take it after she woke him. She never mentioned anything though about what was written in the books.

Draco wondered if Harry Potter was tall or short.

If he was bold or shy.

If he liked books or sports.

If he was really the hero everyone said.

Of course Draco would never admit he was obsessed. Six-year-olds hardly know what obsessed means after all.

Most of all though, Draco wondered… if he met Harry Potter, would the boy like him?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The first time Harry Potter heard the name Draco Malfoy was from the pointy-faced drawling blond who offered out his hand to him at the Hogwarts Express. True, the boy's manner reminded him somewhat of Dudley but there was something decidedly… different about him. Harry dismissed the feeling though the moment Draco's first insult hit Ron, Harry's new friend.

Still, though his conscious frowned at the blond, his subconscious was… piqued to say the least. There was something intriguing about him. As with most thoughts about Draco that floated out of Harry's subconscious, though, it was vehemently squashed by his conscious. What could be intriguing about an arrogant high-handed prick? So naturally, Harry Potter declined Draco Malfoy's offer of friendship.

He caught himself wondering at times though… could they really have been friends?

Was Draco's arrogance all a façade?

Was he as rich as he seemed?

What were the things they had in common?

Of course Harry's conscious mind dismissed these thoughts as soon as they came to one too many Bludger hits. But there they were always lurking at the edge of his brain. And there they stayed for six long years. Honestly, Harry could be a tad bit _dense_ at times.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The first time Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy met was in Madam Malkin's. Harry would of course never admit that he felt better about going in the shop alone as soon as he saw Draco. Draco would never admit that he felt the immediate need to make this messy-haired boy like him. Both were really very repressed.

So they staged their first conversation saying meaningless things because they were too cowardly to reveal how they really felt. Quite pathetic, really.

They parted with Draco feeling somewhat shocked that the boy seemed to know so little of the Wizarding World and Harry feeling like Draco was prejudiced, biased and a tad opinionated.

If they had taken the time to shatter their walls, though… they would have found something a little different.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The first time Draco heard Harry laugh was when he was talking to Ron Weasley about his Nimbus 2000. Draco's first thought was that it was a very nice laugh before the barrage of insults came.

The first time Harry saw Draco smile was during a Potions lesson where Draco had concocted a particularly difficult potion perfectly. Harry thought the boy's smile made him look like an angel before being replaced by the thought that Hermione deserved the praise as well.

The first time Harry and Draco flew against each other was an occasion neither would forget. The sheer joy of flying, the rush of the wind, the graceful dips and loops and tousled hair and bright eyes. Neither understood the strange feeling starting to grow in them.

The first time Harry and Draco ever got along was in third year, when all other tables in the library were, for some reason occupied, and both had sat on the same table, trying painfully not to notice the other since exams were coming up and they needed to study, thank you very much.

The first time Harry and Draco kissed each other… they finally realized what they'd desperately tried to lock up all those years. And it was a whole new beginning altogether – the first time Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fell in love.

**Ends**

How was it? Review guys.


	10. Hogwarts Play

This one is dedicated to Andromeda, one of my best friends, and to the love of my life.

This is one of my favorite chapters. R&R pls.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. **

**Hogwarts Play**

The love story of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were renowned in the Wizarding World as a love that transcended all boundaries and had even put a stop to the reign of the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was a story that made ladies swoon and turned into instant bestsellers at bookstores.

Which was probably why a playwright named Maximilian Corvin took it upon himself to make a play out of said story. Needless to say, the play was wildly successful and it made Corvin rich beyond his wildest dreams.

Incidentally, a copy of the play happened to land right at the hands of Headmistress McGonagall and in a rare bout of utter lunacy (which Sibyll Trelawney attributed to the conjunction of Neptune) the headmistress had the brilliant idea of letting the sixth years perform it on Valentine's Day. Posters for auditions soon showed up in the announcement boards.

"So are you gonna try out?" Nessa nudged Jamie as they stood outside the Great Hall looking at the poster.

"I dunno…" the other boy muttered.

"Oh come on! You'd be perfect for the part, Jamie! Besides…" Nessa grinned devilishly. "Don't you think their story sounds rather familiar?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Nessa," Jamie sighed.

Nessa snorted. "As if, Jamison!"

"Hey guys." Both turned to look at the newcomer, a grinning, chestnut haired boy.

"Hey Reine," Nessa greeted. "Jamie and I were just looking at the poster for the play."

Reine's brow went up. "Did you know Christof Damaris is auditioning too?"

Jamie flushed slightly while Nessa squealed. "Oh, this is it Jamie! The perfect way to get you and Christof together! You are definitely signing up for this play!"

"Christof?" a voice behind them asked. "I didn't just hear you mention something about my brother and Christof Damaris did I?"

Jamie sighed as his twin Luke swaggered up to them. "Does my ickle wickle little brother _like_ Christof Damaris?"

"Bugger off, Lucas," Jamie retorted. "This is none of your business."

Luke's brows shot up. "On the contrary, Jamie, if it's your love life it is my business," he paused slyly. "Christof Damaris, hm? You know we're not exactly friends but he is in my house… although what a Gryffindor like you would see in a Slytherin like him is beyond me. But then again this isn't the first time this has happened." Luke discreetly indicated the poster. "I could talk to him if you want." Smirk.

"You'd only make things worse. Mind your own and I'll mind mine," Jamie answered. "If you don't, I can probably blackmail our parents with those photos of you and…"

"All right! All right! I'm leaving!" Luke threw up his hands. "Sheesh."

"You may look alike but you and your brother are way different," Reine commented.

"Enough of that!" Nessa cried out. "We were talking about the play. Do you think Reine and I should audition too?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Three weeks later…_

The students in the Great Hall waited with bated breath as the headmistress began to announce the parts of the play.

"The role of Ginny Weasley will be played by… Staerra Ravenwood of Hufflepuff." Applause.

"Pansy Parkinson will be played by… Emilla Nott of Slytherin." Applause again.

"Blaise Zabini will be played by… Terrance Finnigan of Ravenclaw." Short silence. Then applause.

"Hermione Granger will be played by… Nessa Weasley of Gryffindor." Loud applause and a smiling Nessa.

"Ronald Weasley will be played by… Reine Madelus of Gryffindor." Shocked silence. Loud laughter. Loud cheers and applause and a beet-red Nessa and Reine.

The list went on until…

"Draco Malfoy will be played by… Christof Damaris of Slytherin." Really loud applause.

Jamie groaned while Luke smirked. Somehow, he knew what was coming.

"Harry Potter will be played by… Jamison Malfoy-Potter of Gryffindor." Luke's smirk grew bigger as he saw his brother faint all the way over the Gryffindor table. Come to think of it, Christof Damaris sitting across Luke was turning an interesting shade of pink too.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Christmas break…_

Luke grinned at Jamie as they heard their parents apparate. His brother was really much fun to torment.

"Quit it Luke!" Jamie grumbled.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Just go down there and get it over with," he advised.

Both boys bounded down the stairs of Godric's Hollow to greet their parents. Finding Harry and Draco lip-locked though wasn't exactly their idea of a welcome.

"My eyes!" Jamie screeched.

"Jeez you guys, get a room!" Luke frantically cried out.

Harry and Draco merely grinned at their sons. "Welcome home, Jamie, Luke. How was school?" Harry asked as he hung his and Draco's coats on the rack.

Smirk from Luke. "Jamie's got something to say."

Harry frowned at Luke. "It's eerie how you and your father smirk alike, son," he grinned at Draco then turned to Jamie. "Something to say? Is it bad or good?"

"Well, er, good I guess…"

"Spit it out, Jamison. You know your father's not really known for his patience," Draco's smirk really was a mirror of Luke's.

"We're having this play in school and I'm in it and, er, headmistress McGonagall invited you both to come," Jamie rushed out.

Pause. "Sure Jamie. Of course we'll come," Harry smiled as they traipsed to the kitchen for hot chocolate.

"There is no way I am missing what will obviously be a smashing performance from a son of mine," Draco drawled, laughing.

Jamie smiled tentatively. His parents were taking it well enough. He saw Luke's 'I-told-you-it-would-work-out-okay' look directed at him and sighed.

"What's the play about?" Harry asked easily.

Horrified, Jamie raised his eyes and met Luke's identical horror-struck ones. They had mislooked that obvious teensy weensy fact. Uh-oh.

Jamie cleared his throat as Luke prepared to inch away. "Well, dads, the play is about, uh…"

**END**

Did you guys guess that Jamie and Luke were Harry and Draco's sons at first? I gave a hint with the names. Jamison is a variation of James and Lucas is a variation of Lucius.


	11. Letters: Part One

Sorry I haven't updated for so long! But it's the love of my life's birthday and this is my semi-present for my darling. Ew, I'm so sappy. Anyway, if you're interested in HD, I've also posted an HD oneshot, For Love.**  
**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

**Letters: Part One**

_**How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
Whose heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?**_

Harry,

As I write this you're lying beside me right now. It's midnight and I know I should be asleep but watching you sleep enthralls me. It's like all the worries and cares you carry melt away from your face and all that's left is that little smile that never fails to make my heart skip a beat. Your hair is as messy as ever but I like it that way. It still feels like rough silk in my hands.

I'm not the sappy type, Potter. You of all people know that. So I might have cooked you breakfast once. Or thrice. I might have flooded your room with flowers. Bought you those silk dress robes. Taken you dancing under the moonlight. But I am far from sappy. I just... can't control myself around you. You make me more than me. You make me into the person I've always wanted to be.

This... I don't want this to end, Harry. Yes, I know I'm a coward for saying that. But there's still a vestige of that sneering, cowardly Malfoy you used to know in me. I can't help it if I don't want this to end yet. Even now, there's a part of me that just wants to escape with you on some tropical island and live out the rest of our lives in peace. But I know you won't stand for that. Not when your friends are in danger. Not when so many have been killed. So tomorrow, you have to go out there and face that bloody Dark Lord.

Don't you dare get yourself killed. I'll never forgive you if you do, Potter.

I'm bluffing. Okay, so I will forgive you. But promise me you won't die that easily, Harry. I don't think... I could live without you.

Do you remember that time the Death Eaters kidnapped me? I never thought you of all people would go after me. I didn't think Dumbledore would let his precious Golden Boy come to the rescue of a mere Slytherin. I'll never forget how close to You-Know-Who – and death – you came to once again. And after you'd saved me, you stood up to everyone who told you coming after me was a mistake and said to their faces that without me, you didn't see why you should keep on fighting. That I gave you strength. Damnit Potter, you just had to make me cry in front of all those people, did you?

I... love you, Harry. I know I don't say it that much. Whenever you tell me you love me I only smile but rarely say it back. I don't want you to go without knowing or doubting that I love you.

We've grown haven't we? We carry the scars of battles and the innocence of childhood has been shed off. Much too early in your case. But no matter who we become, there's one memory of you I'll always carry around with me. You, riding your Firebolt, hair brushed by the wind, laughing like there was nothing wrong in your perfect universe. No matter what will happen, I'll always remember you like that.

So tomorrow I'll stand by your side. We'll face the darkness of this world again together. I'll give you the strength you need to face the Dark Lord for the last time. I'll be there with you when it ends. And if I don't make it our of there alive, **promise me**. Promise me, you'll go on living for me, Harry. We've had our years together and that's more than most people have ever dreamed of having. I don't think I could bear to leave you in this world with your tears.

Harry... I love you.

_Yours now and forever,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

_**Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry**_

Draco,

You're in the shower right now and knowing you, you'll hog all the hot water for the better part of an hour, you git. I don't really have any other time to write this so I'm doing it now. Argh. I don't even know why I'm writing this. I've never been any good at writing but Hermione says its romantic and therapeutic so...

How did the 'we' in us start anyway, Draco? Heh. I know it's only been a couple of years but it seems like an eternity to me. It sounds stupid, but even now, I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you. Or that you chose me over your family, your house, and your inheritance.

Nobody's ever really loved me for me, ever looked at me for who I am. When I first entered Hogwarts, you were one of the people who kept me sane – someone who reminded me that Harry Potter wasn't just a famous name. You took me for who I am – all of who I am.

I don't think I can forget the time you were kidnapped, Dray. Everyone from Snape to Dobby tried convincing me that coming after you was a mistake. They were all wrong. How could I leave you like that? Merlin, Dray. I love you so much.

If there was any way at all to get you out of this war, I'd take it. I know you hate this war too. But running away solves nothing. It'd only follow us. And that's why I have to fight Voldemort. It's him or me now. Looking in your eyes, I can see that you're against the idea. But you let it happen anyway. You've always believed in me, Dray. After I saved you from the Death Eaters and Voldemort arrived, all you did was look at me and say, "Hurry up and get it over with so we can get out of here." You don't know how much your faith means to me, Dray.

I can tell you how this day's going to end. You're going to come out of the shower and we'll go to bed together. Make love, maybe for the last time. Talk, until sleep grabs hold of me and takes me to pleasant dreams before the nightmare begins. My dreams are always pleasant with you. Then tomorrow, the sun will rise and tonight will have been just like a dream, but hopefully a dream that will help carry us in the battle to come.

If I had a choice, you wouldn't even be in this battle, Dray. I don't want you risking your life, too. But I know if I tried saying that, you'd only ignore me or tell me to shut up. That you have as much right to this battle as I do. You're right, of course. Besides, I don't know if I can fight as well if you're not with me. We make a great team, don't we?

I love you, Dray. I could say that over and over again and never tire of it. I could say it everyday because... I love you everyday. Although you only smile in response, I can see the love glowing in your eyes. It makes them almost silver and so beautiful. Another reason why I keep telling you I love you so much. I really hope you know that, Dray.

One more thing. If tomorrow I... don't make it. I don't want you doing anything stupid like living for hate or for revenge. You're too good for that, Dray. I'd hate to die knowing I'd leave you in anguish. Hermione, the Weasleys and Remus will take care of you. Although Ron doesn't say it, he thinks you're okay. And anyone who makes me happy is fine by Remus anyway. I doubt you'll have a problem with Hermione, since you two seem to love talking about classical literature.

You'll probably say I'm giving up and predicting my death before the battle even begins. But I'm tired, Dray. So tired of this war that I wouldn't mind resting now. But selfish as I am, I want you with me. Although it'd take the bigger part of a miracle to get both. So if I don't make it our alive tomorrow...

Live for me, Dray. And smile for me. The world's more beautiful when you smile. It lights up the dark.

I love you, Draco.

_With all my heart and soul,_

_Harry_

* * *

_ **I hold you close, and shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance**_

Aurora Damaris closed her GrandPa Harry's letter with tears in her eyes. Carefully, she set it inside the box where she had also found and read her Grandfather Draco's letter to GrandPa Harry earlier. There were many other letters in the box, but Aurora didn't feel as though she could read them all. The grief was still too much to bear. They had buried GrandPa Harry and Grandfather Draco just this morning.

Aurora had always been GrandPa Harry and Grandfather Draco's favorite grandchild. They had given her this box for her fifteenth birthday two months ago. She had been waiting for some special time to open it. Maybe even ask her grandparents about the contents. But now her grandparents were gone.

They had died at night in their sleep, in each other's arms. Each one had had a blissful smile on his face. The tears fell and as Aurora wiped them away, she wondered whether she'd ever love anyone as much as GrandPa Harry and Grandfather Draco loved each other. Their love had survived the darkness. They had deserved all the years of happiness they'd had.

"Aurora?"

Aurora looked up. Her daddy Jamie was standing in the doorway, his eyes still bloodshot and daddy Christoph had his arms around him. Uncle Luke and Uncle Thomas were downstairs.

"Let's go."

Aurora clutched the box of letters tightly to her chest and walked out, looking back one last time at GrandPa Harry and Grandfather Draco's bedroom. She shut the door just as a wind blew through the room and for a second, she fancied she could hear GrandPa Harry and Grandfather Draco's laughter echoing in the halls one last time.

**TBC**

The bold and italicized lyrics were from the song 'If Only Tears Could Bring You Back' by Midnight Sons. One of the saddest songs in existence. Read and review!


End file.
